Presentation application programs, such as MICROSOFT POWERPOINT, available from Microsoft of Redmond, Wash., allow users to create individual pages or “slides” for presentation in the form of a slide show. Each slide may contain text, graphics, sound, videos, and/or other objects. Animations may be applied to certain objects in a slide, such as text and graphics, to enhance the slide show.
Presentation application programs are primarily suited for editing and presenting content. Many users, however, utilize presentation application programs to read presentation documents. Currently, users can read presentations in MICROSOFT POWERPOINT using a normal editing mode in which a user can see context for a slide thumbnail and content in a slide pane, and refer to explanatory notes from the presenter in a notes pane. In the normal editing mode, users are unable to view animations, sound, videos, and other interactive content. Moreover, an editing user interface dominates the normal editing mode; this may be intimidating to users simply trying to read the presentation with explanatory notes. In a slide show mode, users can view the presentation in full fidelity, including animations, sounds, videos, and other interactive content, but, in doing so, lose all context provided by explanatory notes, and cannot easily navigate to other portions of the presentation.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.